Mother
by Yui-3000
Summary: Capítulo único. La Reina Serenity uso el cristal de plata para revivir a su hija en la Tierra, lo que nunca se dijo, es que fue la misma Reina quien escogió a Ikuko como la futura madre de Serena...


_+... Mother ...+  
_

_+ Mother you are always around  
Let me tell you you're the only one.  
Mother, when I see that look in your eyes  
I know that you're my only child +  
_

Una joven mujer apuraba el paso para llegar a su casa, estaba a punto de llover y lo que menos quería era mojarse. Apretó en su pecho el sobre que recogiera en la clínica, hacía una media hora justo después de que saliera de su trabajo.

Ella estaba segura de que esta vez el resultado de la prueba seria el correcto.

Subió con prisa los escalones, hasta el quinto piso, donde se encontraba el apartamento que compartía con su esposo.

Abrió la puerta, justo a tiempo, por que un relámpago a lo lejos cayó anunciado la tormenta que estaba por comenzar. La mujer suspiró y dejó su bolso en la mesa de la sala.

Miró el reloj, las 16:45, aun faltaban mas de dos horas para que su esposo llegara del trabajo. Ella había prometido esperarlo para que juntos abrieran el sobre y festejar la buena nueva.

Se mordió el pulgar ¿Y si mejor abría la carta de una buena vez? Si todo eran buenas noticias, sería ella quien le daría la noticia a su marido. Además, ya lo habían intentado tantas veces y habían echo de todo… tanto, que el doctor les aseguro que el tratamiento que ella estaba llevando no tenia fallas ¡Debían ser buenas noticias las que ese sobre guardaba celosamente!

Se sentó en el sofá, con el objeto de su inquietud frente a ella, el corazón le latía tan fuerte que casi podía asegurar que se escuchaba por toda la habitación. Tomó el papel con las manos temblorosas y rasgo la parte superior de este. Se detuvo dudosa ¿Y si mejor esperaba a Kenji?

No. No. Ella tenía que saberlo ahora mismo. Sacó el pequeño papel de aquel sobre amarillo y lo desdobló para leerlo

Segundos después, dejó caer el documento de entre sus manos que suavemente fue a dar al suelo, al mismo tiempo que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

- "No…" – Se llevó las manos al rostro, suspirando entre cortado ante el llanto – "No. No. No. No otra vez" – Se dobló en si misma, empezando a sollozar profusamente -

Nuevamente su prueba de embarazo era negativa.

Afuera la lluvia seguía siendo muy fuerte, inundando todo a su paso. Sin tregua ni paz.

Y ella lloró por varias horas más. Con un dolor tan desgarrador en su pecho que solo podía competir contra el tronar de los relámpagos.

El teléfono empezó a sonar sacándola a ella de su ensimismamiento. Pero no se levantó a contestar. La grabadora lo haría por ella. Lo había echo las ultimas ocasiones que ella recibiera la misma noticia de un trozo de papel.

-_"¿Ikuko?" – _Se escuchó del otro lado de la línea – _"Cariño, te aviso que voy a llegar muy tarde a casa. No ha parado de llover en horas y todas las avenidas principales están inundadas. Dime… ¿Recogiste la prueba con el médico?... ¿Y que paso?. Yo deseo con todo mi corazón que esta vez si sea positiva la prueba, serás la mejor madre del mundo Ikuko, por que ya eres la mejor esposa de la Tierra. Mi vida, tengo que colgar… Recuerda que te amo" – _

El sonido del teléfono al ser colgado fue lo último que se escuchó en la grabadora.

Ikuko no lo soportó más y se levantó del sofá.

¿La mejor madre del mundo?

Mentira.

¡¡MENTIRA!!.

Llevaba casada con Kenji, el amor de su vida, más de cuatro años. Y no había podido concebir. Los médicos la tenían sometida a muchas pruebas. Y nada

Nada.

Jamás podría ser madre. ¡Y eso era todo!

Caminó perturbada por toda la sala, incluso por toda la casa. No podía calmarse, no podía. Desesperada por tranquilizarse se fue a la habitación que compartía con Kenji y se sentó al lado de la ventana, justo donde una silla mecedora estaba.

Regalo de Kenji cuando se casaron.

Ikuko sonrió. Uno de los mayores y mejores secretos guardados por su esposo era precisamente ese. Ser Padre.

Ella se limpió el rostro y miró hacia afuera. La lluvia había cesado. Y las nubes comenzaban a dispersarse dejando entre ver a la luna llena, que esa noche brillaba fuertemente. Con un halo mágico a su alrededor.

- "La luna…" – Susurró recordando que su madre cuando niña le contaba una vieja historia acerca de una Diosa que vivía en la luna y que solo una vez en una de las lunas llenas del año, ella descendía a la tierra para cumplir un solo y único deseo a una persona cuya mayor esperanza fuera sincera. Y ella rápidamente entrelazó las manos a la altura de su pecho, viendo fijamente al astro plateado de la noche – "Diosa de la luna… " – Dudó – "Yo solo tengo un deseo que pedirte, es honesto y sincero, libre de cualquier maldad… deseo ser madre, quiero tener un hijo, es mi mas grande sueño, poder cuidar de otro ser humano. Educarle y enseñarle todo lo bueno que hay en el mundo. Quiero poder tener a alguien a quien instruir en todo lo que se. Y también… quiero aprender de la inocencia de un hijo. Ellos ven el mundo de una manera distinta a la de los adultos" – Guardó silencio, rezando esta vez solo con su corazón – "Quiero compartir todos los años que me sean posibles con una criatura, quiero verlo crecer. Y mi esposo anhela lo mismo. Queremos ser padres. Diosa de la luna… ese es mi sueño, mi deseo, mi esperanza…" –

Una nube espesa y llena de agua cubrió al satélite natural de la tierra opacando su brillo y la habitación de ella volvió a sumirse en la oscuridad. Ya que ella no había apretado el interruptor de la luz en ningún momento.

Ikuko suspiró y se limpió los ojos con el dorso de la mano, y sonrió tristemente. La luna… no tenía vida. Y mucho menos una Diosa que cumpliera deseos.

-_"¿Es en verdad tu deseo sincero?" – _

Ikuko se sobresaltó, y se llevó una mano a la boca para no gritar. Miro hacia su alrededor ¿De donde había salido esa voz?. El cuarto se encontraba casi completamente a oscuras.

- "¿Qui… quien esta ahí?" – Preguntó armándose de valor, tratando de caminar hacia el apagador –

-_"No respondiste a mi pregunta. ¿De verdad tu deseo es puro y sincero?" – _

La nube que cubriera a la luna se alejó ayudada por el viento, y la luz del satélite plateado nuevamente entro por la ventana de la habitación e Ikuko pegó un pequeño grito del susto. Ahí, sentada a la orilla de su cama una mujer la observaba. Y le sonreía.

_- "Tranquila. No __pienso hacerte ningún daño. No me tengas miedo por favor" – _La mujer se levantó demostrando que era mucho mas alta que Ikuko y ante la sorpresa de ella, realizó una pequeña reverencia – "_Me llamo Serenity, muchísimo gusto" – _

La joven dejo que su mano que buscaba el interruptor en la pared regresara con su hermana a su pecho. Ikuko observó a quien se acaba de presentar, con los más correctos modales. La mujer a la orilla de la cama, traía puesto un vestido largo y blanco ceñido a su delicado cuerpo. Sus manos, eran adornadas por unos brazales dorados que brillaban tenuemente por la luz de la luna que se alcanza a filtrar. Pero lo que mas le llamo la atención fue el largo y hermoso cabello que poseía la mujer, era de un violeta muy especial, peinado de una forma muy particular… con forma de dos odongos.

Y en su frente. Una extraña marca adornaba su frente. Tenia la forma de una luna dorada.

Una luna creciente dorada.

Ikuko trató de encontrar una vez más el interruptor.

_- "No lo hagas… por favor" – _Rogó la mujer –_ "Deja que sea solo la luz de luna la que nos ilumine"_ – La joven dudó unos segundos, pensando que hacer, finalmente la transparencia y la tranquilidad de su voz la convencieron. No sonaba amenazante aquella completa extraña –

- "Esta bien, haré como dices" – La esposa le sonrió y la mujer del blanco vestido le devolvió la sonrisa agradecida – "Yo soy Ikuko Tsukino. Mucho gusto" – Ikuko no supo que mas decir. Tenía muchas dudas. Afortunadamente para ella la mujer pareció leerle los pensamientos -

_- "¿No tienes la mas __mínima idea de quien soy, cierto?"_ – La joven se sonrojó -

- "No. Ninguna. Lo siento" –

_- "Pero__ tu me llamaste. Hace tan solo unos minutos" –_ Ikuko abrió un tanto los ojos sorprendida –

- "¿Qué?" - ¿Qué ella la había llamado¿Pero en que momento?.Trato de hacer memoria de todo lo que había echo en el día. No, no había mandando a llamar a nadie. Ninguna amiga. Familiar. Ni mucho menos –

_- "Tu pediste un deseo a la luna" – _Agregó la mujer sonriendo –_ "Por eso estoy aquí. ¿O me estoy equivocando de persona?" –_

- "¡¡La luna!!" – Y fue entonces que cayó en cuenta. ¡Su deseo a la luna!. Si, era cierto ella había pedido un deseo a la luna con todas sus fuerzas. ¿Entonces la mujer que tenia enfrente suyo, era… era…? -

_- "Exactamente"_ – La mujer caminó hasta la ventana, dejando que los rayos del satélite de cristal bañara por completo su dulce rostro _– "Escuché la plegaria que realizaste hacia la luna. Y entendí todos los motivos que mueven a tu corazón, que esta limpio de maldad…" – _

- "¿Tu…. Tu eres la Diosa de la Luna?" – Preguntó temerosa sin moverse de su lugar. La Diosa se giró con gran elegancia para mirarla a los ojos –

-_"¿Así me conoce en la Tierra?"_ – Preguntó más para si, y añadió condescendientemente – _"No soy exactamente una Diosa"_ –

- "Pero no es posible" – Ikuko se animó de valor y se acerco hasta ella – "No hay Dioses en la luna" –

_- "No, no los hay. Pero si habemos personas" –_ Razonó Serenity devolviendo su vista hacia el cielo. Ikuko la observó. Serenity tenía gran elegancia en sus movimientos. Y su presencia tan pacificaba había por terminado de ahuyentar el ultimo rastro de temor en la joven mujer –

– "¿Quién eres en verdad?" – Pregunto en voz baja, dejando entre ver en sus palabras que no se refería al nombre de la mujer. Como parte de la respuesta Serenity cruzó las manos en su regazo y con gran solemnidad se presento ante ella –

_- "Me llamo Serenity, __soy la Reina y Soberana del Milenio del Plata que se encuentra en el satélite natural del planeta Tierra"_ – Extendió su brazo hacia el astro plateado – _"Soy la Reina de luna, mejor conocida como la Reina Serenity" _– La reina bajó el brazo y examino la reacción de la joven que parecía analizar la información que acaba de darle. No parecía creerle. Y eso no le extraño en absoluto a Serenity. Eran muy poco los seres humanos en la Tierra que sabían o creían en el Milenio de Plata _– "Permíteme demostrarte lo que te digo" – _

La Reina junto sus manos en forma de oración y cerró los ojos, la luna de su frente comenzó a brilla tenuemente.

- "¿Qué haces?" – Preguntó Ikuko, pero la Reina no le respondió, la marca de su frente siguió resplandeciendo unos segundos más para después apagarse. Serenity abrió los ojos y extendió las palmas de sus manos, ahí, unos pequeños pendientes con forma de luna llena brillaban –

_- "S__on para ti" –_ Dijo al extender el regalo –

- "¿Por qué me los das?" – Preguntó sorprendida por lo que estaba presenciando – "No era necesario…" -

_- "Si lo es__" –_ Serenity tomó la mano de Ikuko y colocó los pendientes en esta, cerrándola delicadamente _– "Son para empieces a creer en el poder de la luna. Y por que algún día, se los darás a alguien muy especial para ti" –_

- "¿A quien?" –

- "A tu futura hija" –

_And you make my world around  
and round and round  
and round and round  
and round and round_

Ikuko casi tiró los pendientes de la impresión, y miró a la Reina asombrada. Serenity le sonrió tristemente y se dio la media vuelta regresando a la ventana.

- "¿De verdad escuchaste mi deseo?" - La Reina no contestó, ella otra vez observaba la luna melancólicamente. Y muy a su pesar una lágrima resbalo por su mejilla. Ikuko sin pensarlo mucho buscó rápidamente entre los cajones de su habitación, un pañuelo rosado que ella misma había bordado hacia dos años, cuando creyó por primera vez que estaba embarazada -

- "¿Serenity?" –

_- "¿Si?" –_ Ikuko le mostró el pañuelo - _"Estoy bien, no es necesario"_ – La Reina trató de limpiarse las lagrimas con la mano, pero ella se lo impidió -

– "Recíbelo, por favor, como un agradecimiento por los aretes" – Resignada Serenity asintió y tomó la delicada tela pasándola suavemente entre sus ojos –

_-__"Fue muy extraño, justo cuando me encontraba observando la Tierra… pensando en mi hija, escuché tu ruego. Con tanta fuerza que no pude evitarlo. Tenia que venir a conocerte"_ – Serenity miró tan intensamente a Ikuko que ella, sintiéndose cohibida bajo el rostro-

- "Discúlpeme…" -

- "¿Qué cosa?" –

- "No era mi intención molestarla Reina Serenity, con mi absurdo deseo" –

- "¿Molestarme?" – La Reina rió levemente – "Hace muchos años, que lo único que hago es mirar la Tierra, orar y esperar un milagro. Créeme Ikuko" – Tomó sus manos entre las suyas – "Cuando te digo que no me molestas y tu deseo no es absurdo. Ser madre, jamás fue, ni será un deseo absurdo. Ser madre, es una de las mayores bendiciones que te puede dar la vida, o mejor dicho la mayor bendición. Yo lo se, por que lo he vivido ¿Y sabes Ikuko?… no hay mayor dicha que el poder sostener a un niño entre brazos y verlo crecer día a día, siendo parte de su felicidad, de sus juegos, amores y temores" –

La joven esposa apretó con fuerza las manos de la Reina y preguntó con una nueva esperanza en su corazón

- "¿Eso significa que puedes cumplir mi deseo?" – La mujer asintió pero entristeció el rostro – "¿Qué te sucede¿Algo esta mal?" -

- "Si y no" – Serenity la soltó y le pidió que mirara la luna – "Ikuko, lo que voy a contarte debe de ser guardado en el mas profundo de los silencios, nadie debe de saberlo, ni siquiera tu esposo. Prométemelo" –

- "¿Por qué?" –

- "Solo… prométemelo" – Repitió y la joven asintió no muy convencida-

- "Te lo prometo" –

La Reina consintió satisfecha, con la luna de su frente brillando tenuemente, y con el dolor del recuerdo inundando cada una de sus palabras, empezó a narrarle a Ikuko, el esplendor del Milenio de Plata, su gloria, belleza y paz que se respiraba en el todos los días, así como también le describió a detalle su mas grande tesoro… La princesa Serenity.

Ikuko, que nunca supo explicarse como, pudo visualizar en su mente cada una de las escenas que la Reina Serenity le narraba.

_- "__La princesa era una hermosa señorita, de largo cabello rubio, a ella le gustaba usar el mismo peinado que yo, le encantaba imitarme argumentando que así llegaría a ser mejor Reina cuando tuviera que sucederme. Aunque ella muy hábil en las manualidades en lo que respectaba a sus estudios reales… bueno…nunca fueron su fuerte, pero eso no disminuía ni un ápice el gran corazón lleno de bondad que poseía, todos la amaban y ella amaba a todos, pero mucho más a el príncipe de la Tierra, de nombre Endimión…" - _

La luna de la frente de la Reina emitió un resplandor mayor a media que continua con la historia, y fue así como le hizo saber de la guerra que se desató contra el Negaverso y de como todos los habitantes de la luna murieron, incluida su hija. Su amada hija.

Ikuko casi pudo jurar que percibió el mismo dolor intenso que Serenity sintió al ver a su hija muerta flotar en el espacio junto a Endymion. Ella trató de cerrar los ojos frente al desfile de imágenes que tenia, pero no pudo, sencillamente no pudo ignorar tanto dolor.

La Reina Serenity usó un cristal plateado para encerrar al mal y para enviar a todos los habitantes de su reino, incluida a su hija, a la Tierra para reencarnar y comenzar de nuevo.

Agotándola hasta el límite

Ikuko palideció cuando vio como la Reina se quedaba sola entre los restos del Milenio de Plata.

_Do you love your mother  
Like I love mine?  
Do you wanna hold her  
All through the night?  
__The silence is my soul  
Love just agree  
Rest..._

- "¡¿Usted…?!" – Interrumpió Ikuko llorando y rompiendo con la ilusión - "¿…Esta muerta¿Moriste por salvar a los tuyos?" – Serenity asintió levemente con la vista fija al suelo -

_- "Ese… fue…__ uno de los tantos sacrificios que tuve que hacer por mi gente. Un precio que gustosa volvería hacer si con eso supiera que todos serán felices"– _

- "Entonces… ¿Tu hija reencarno aquí? Por eso…" – Reflexionó – "Dijiste que hace años que solo observas la Tierra… ¿Es por qué la estas buscando?" –

_- "No__, mi hija aun no renace, ella aun esta latente por revivir, y eso es por mi culpa, por mi egoísmo… yo quiero que Serena sea querida y protegida una familia que sepa apreciarla y educarla lo mejor posible. Y no había encontrado a esa familia. No había encontrado quien seria la 'futura' madre de mi querida hija Serena, pero esta noche mi búsqueda terminó" –_ Afirmó levantando su mirada y fijándola en Ikuko -

- "¿Yo?" – El corazón de la joven latió con fuerza. La Reina asintió -

_- "P__or eso estoy aquí, para cumplir… Tu deseo y el mío" – _

- "¡Pero su majestad¿Yo la madre de la princesa de la luna?... No… es demasiado¡No podré hacerlo tan bien como usted quisiera!" – Apretó con fuerza los pendientes en su mano – "No soy la mujer correcta Reina Serenity" –

_- "¿Y por que no?" –_ La miró interrogante – _"Dime una razón válida por que la que debería descarte. Una sola" - _

-"Bueno pues…" – Ikuko paseó nerviosa su mirada por toda la habitación – "Por que… no sabría como educar a una princesa. No tengo los modales ni el dinero suficiente para darle lo que le corresponde" -

La Reina volvió a reír sin querer

_- "__¿Qué no lo vez Ikuko?. Eres perfecta, solo que no quieres admitirlo. Tu deseo de ser madre es enorme y mientras siempre conserves ese deseo en tu corazón, serás la mejor madre que mi hija pueda tener. Además, Serena no debe de saber que es una princesa" – _

_Do you love your mother  
Like I love mine?  
Do you wanna be  
A one and only child  
Desires of your soul  
Love just agree  
Rest..._

- "¿Por que no?, Si es la princesa de la luna…" –

_-__ "Mientras viva en la tierra será una persona mas entre todas, vivirá y crecerá como una chica normal, jugará con otros niños, aprenderá a vivir como terrícola" – _Apoyó su frente en la ventana, suspirando angustiada – _"Pero hay algo que me inquieta…" – _

- "¿Qué cosa?" –

_- "__Me preocupa que Serena tenga que luchar en unos años. Antes de… morir, el cristal de plata me cumplió un deseo más y me mostró el futuro de la tierra y lo que me reveló… fue horrible. La maldad del Negaverso no tiene límites, ellos regresaran de donde los encerré y cuando vuelvan… no habrá nadie que los detenga. Nadie"_ –

- "¿Se volverá a repetir la misma historia¿No hay nadie en verdad que pueda hacer algo por todos?" –

Serenity no contestó a las preguntas, se limitó a susurrar en voz naja unas palabras que Ikuko no pudo comprender y algo sorprendente pasó… La luna llena empezó a brillar como jamás la joven había visto en vida, y una luz proveniente del astro se proyectó directamente hasta la venta atravesándola con tanta fuerza que Ikuko tuvo que cerrar los ojos deslumbrada. Solo minutos después ella pudo recuperar la visión

- "¿Qué paso?" – Preguntó espantaba mirándose el cuerpo y tocándose el rostro – "¿Que fue eso?" -

_- "__Tranquila, no paso nada malo, al contrario"_ – Respondió Serenity con gran tranquilidad – _"Muy pronto Serena volverá a la vida"_ – La joven esposa abrió la boca sorprendida - _"No. Aun no, pero muy pronto mi hija estará en tus brazos. Todo a su debido tiempo Ikuko"_ – El cuerpo de la Reina Serenity se empezó a iluminar y a desvanecer lentamente - _"Mi tiempo lamentablemente se terminó,, pero antes te diré que si habrá alguien que luchará por la tierra, su nombre será Sailor Moon, la princesa de la luna, que peleará ayudada por el poder la luna, su astro protector. Pero hasta que ese día llegue, ella no sabrá quien es, ni tu dirás ni una sola palabra Ikuko, es la mejor forma para que ella este protegida. Por favor, cumple tu promesa y nunca le digas de esto a nadie" –_

- "¡Espera Serenity! Aún tengo muchas dudas. ¿Nos volveremos a ver¿Cuándo vendrá el Negaverso¿Cuándo Serena tendrá que pelear?" –

_- "__Eso lo se, pero cuando sea el momento yo enviaré a mis mensajeros. Ikuko… no te preocupes, ella nunca estará sola, sus protectoras también renacerán y…"_ – La Reina desglosó un pequeño gesto de satisfacción - _"Y el príncipe Endimión también estará aquí" – _

- "Vaya… me alegra mucho escuchar eso… Serenity… gracias… por todo" –Ikuko realizó un pequeña reverencia ante la ya difusa imagen de la Reina Serenity –

_- "Gracias a ti__. Posiblemente nunca mas volveremos a vernos, pero créeme que desde la luna siempre cuidare de ''nuestra'' hija" – _

La imagen de la Reina desapareció por completo. Y la luz de la luna volvió a desaparecer tras una nube negra y la joven esposa se apresuró a encender la luz, miró el reloj y ya casi eran la una de la mañana.

_- "¡¡Amor, ya vine!!" – _La voz de Kenji resonó de pronto por todo el apartamento –_"Declaro oficialmente hoy a Tokio como una cuidad acuática ¡Pero que tormenta!" – _Decía dialogando consigo mismo, mientras se quitaba el abrigo mojado –_"¿Ikuko, estas despierta?" –_Kenji miró por todo el apartamento buscando a su esposa -

- "¡¡Ya voy!!" – La esposa, reaccionando de lo que acaba de pasar miró en su mano los pendientes de luna llena y los acomodó en el estuche de su tocador.

¡Tenia tantas emociones enfrentadas!

¡Y la mejor de todas…Era que esos aretes algún día se los daría a su hija!

Se dio la media vuelta y salió corriendo de la habitación

Ese día, seria guardado con gran amor en su corazón

Y jamás, se prometió así misma.

Rompería su promesa.

_16__ años después…_

_**¡¡POR E**__**L PODER DEL PRISMA LUNAR, TRANSFORMACION!!!**_

Serena alzó su mano al cielo y se trasformó en Sailor Moon, la guerrera con traje de marinero.

-_"¡Apurate Serena, Ami y Rei nos están esperando" – _

_- "¡Ya voy Luna¡Hay ¿Por qué tenia que aparecer una maligna precisamente el día de hoy?! – _Rezongó Serena al mismo tiempo que saltaba por la ventana de su cuarto seguida fielmente por su gata parlante Luna -

Ninguna se dio cuenta de que detrás de la puerta, en el pasillo una figura materna las observaba.

Ikuko sonrió tristeza. En sus manos traía una bandeja con galletas de chocolate. Las favoritas de Serena.

La señora suspiró cansada. La predicción de la 'Diosa de la Luna' se estaba cumpliendo y no había nada que ella pudiera hacer.

Más que esperar y rezar.

Rezar por que siempre Serena regresa a casa con una típica sonrisa, y sus constantes llantos.

Rezar por que siempre hubiera alguien que protegiera a la niña atolondrada de bajas calificaciones.

Y rezar por que siempre estuviera viva. Solamente viva

- "¿Mamá?" –

- "¿Qué paso Sammy?" – Pregunto Ikuko a su segundo hijo, que la observa desde las escaleras. Ella cuidadosamente cerró la puerta de la habitación -

- "¿Qué haces?" - Sammy infló los cachetes disgustado al ver las galletas - "¿No pensaras darle esas galletas a esa glotona de Serena¡Se va a poner mas gorda y fea de lo que ya esta!, Además de que no se las merece" – Cruzó los brazos detrás de su cabeza – "¡No después de reprobar ese examen de matemáticas!" –

La señora sonrió divertida

- "¿Sabes que Sammy¡Tienes razón!, El día de hoy no habrá ningún postre para Serena" – La mamá avanzó hasta su hijo, tomándolo suavemente del brazo – "Ven, vamos a comernos las galletas solo tu y yo" –

- "¡Perfecto¿Y que esta haciendo esa cabeza de globo? No es que me importe claro…" – El hijo tomó una de las galletas y empezó a bajar por las escaleras seguido de su madre que se detuvo en un peldaño, mirando de reojo la habitación de su primogénita –

- "Ella… esta durmiendo" –

- "¡A las 3 de la tarde!" –

- "Si, y no quiero que la despiertes Sammy" – Dijo firmemente, su hijo la observó interrogante –

- "Da igual, de todas formas tengo mucho que hacer, y no tengo tiempo para soportar sus tonterías" –

Sammy llegó al final de la escalera y corrió hacia el televisor de la sala, donde Kenji leía tranquilamente el periódico. Ikuko se detuvo y miró una vez mas la habitación vacía de Serena

- "_Por favor Reina Serenity, cuídala mucho desde la Luna, por que yo la cuidaré lo mejor que pueda aquí en la Tierra" – _

_Mother you are always around  
Let me tell you you're the only one.  
Mother, when I see that look in your eyes  
I know that you're my only child  
_

_And you make my world around  
and round and round  
and round and round  
and round and round_

_Do you love your mother  
Like I love mine?  
Do you wanna hold her  
All through the night?  
The silence is my soul  
Love just agree  
Rest..._

_Do you love your mother  
Like I love mine?  
Do you wanna be  
A one and only child  
Desires of your soul  
Love just agree  
Rest..._

_I rest my head on her chest  
Head on her chest  
Head on her chest  
Do you love your mother  
Like I love mine?_

_FIN_

_Ethel_

_29 OCT – 31 OCT 2007_


End file.
